Moon and Fire
by sunsetvamp
Summary: This story is about a cat given to Thunderclan from Starclan.
1. Preface

Prologue

Bluestar entered into the cave where the moonstone lay. She laid next to the brilliant shining rock and closed her eyes.

Hours later, a feeling entered her gut. It began to grow quickly. Starclan had placed a kit inside her, but it was growing much too fast for normal kits. Not soon after, Bluestar gave birth to Starclan's kit.

"She will help." were the whispering words from Starclan. Bluestar turned to the kit and began grooming it.

Lionheart paced back and forth restlessly.

"Calm down. She'll be back soon." Redtail told him. Lionheart just snorted at him. Then, they heard the padded pawsteps of Bluestar.

"Bluestar." Lionheart said. Then he spotted the silver kit next to her. On the kit's chest was a spot, the color of the sky surrounding the stars, shaped like a quarter moon and it glittered in the moonlight.

"Starclan has given us a kit. Her name is Moonkit." Bluestar said.

"Moonkit." Lionheart and Redtail echoed. Moonkit looked up at Bluestar and mewed, "Moonkit."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Kitty Pet

Moonpaw padded around the camp. She was so bored. Bluestar, Lionheart, and Graypaw had gone out hunting. Moonpaw was told to stay and help Spottedleaf. Not that she didn't like Spottedleaf, actually, they were best friends, but Moonpaw hated just sitting around.

"Moonpaw!" Spottedleaf called. Moonpaw sighed and padded over the medicine cat.

"Yes?" Moonpaw said, trying the boredness and irritation out of her voice. Spottedleaf laughed at her.

"I need more cobwebs, can you get some?" Spottedleaf asked. Moonpaw nodded and raced out of the camp. She just ran for a while, just for the feel of running. She stopped suddenly when she saw a fence. She had run too close to the twoleg place. She walked slowly to the gate, and then she heard Graypaw.

"You fight good…. For a kittypet." He said. Moonpaw creeped up to Graypaw, but still hidden in the bushes. She saw another cat with him, his fur like fire in the moonlight. She creeped up closer to get a better look at him. Then Bluestar and Lionheart came into view. They talked for a while, debating whether or not to let the kittypet join the clan. Moonpaw gulped in some air then stepped out of the bushes.

"I think he should." She said, not a bit of fear in her voice. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Moonpaw, you're supposed to be helping Spottedleaf!" Bluestar cried.

"I know, but I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I saw Graypaw and the kittypet…"

"It's alright. I understand. You were meant to come here." Bluestar said. Moonpaw just nodded then turned towards the kittypet. The moonlight suddenly glinted of her chest, illuminating the quarter moon shape on her chest. The kittypet's eyes grew wide in surprise, and so did Graypaw's.

"It's your choice of whether you want to join our clan or not. We will give you till sunhigh for an answer. Lionheart will meet you here." Bluestar said. The kittypet nodded, entranced by the symbol on Moonpaw's chest.

"Good-bye." Moonpaw sighed and walked over and licked the kittypet's head. Everyone then turned and left back to the camp, except for the kittypet, who went back to the twoleg place.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Firepaw

(fyi- I'm changing the story to first person.)

Moonpaw went with Lionheart the next day. She was just too curious about this kittypet.

"Moonpaw?" Lionheart asked after a while.

"Yes?" I replied, a little distracted.

"Are you excited?"

"Not excited, just curious."

"Sure!"

"Shut-up."

We sat in the trees for a while. Then the kittypet appeared into view. He opened his mouth and turned towards Lionheart.

"Good job!" Lionheart appraised and stepped out from the trees. The kittypet gasped.

"Can you sense any one else with me?"

The kittypet shook his head.

"Moonpaw!" I stepped out too and sat down.

"do you wish to come with us and join our clan?" I asked.

"Yes." The kittypet answered.

"Let's go." Lionheart said.

We started heading off to the Thunderclan camp and Lionheart explained a lot about being a warrior. I didn't listen. I'd herd it before. Once, I attacked a mouse and the kittypet stared with his mouth open in surprise.

"It's not that hard." I said, closing his mouth with my tail. He followed, eyes exploring everything. When we went into camp, cats started talking to each other, most of them not pleasant. The food famine had made everyone not pleasant.

'Everyone come to the high rock!" Bluestar called. Everyone gathered. I stood protectively next to the kittypet. I would kill who ever tried to touch him.

I'm not one to tell full out stories, but basically, Bluestar made the kittypet, now Firepaw, part of the clan. Graypaw ad I showed him the camp and everyone in it. Eventually we ended up in the apprentice's quarter's.

Oh, before I forget. The deputy, Redtail was killed in battle with Windclan. Tigerstripe claims he avenged his death, but I didn't believe him. I've never trusted him, and Bluestar doesn't believe me when I say that I fear that Tigerstripe will betray the clan. Oh well. I sat in vigil with Dustpaw. The rest of the night continued without event.


End file.
